Although not limited thereto, one application of the concepts described in this disclosure is in the context of a utility network. Automated Meter Reading (AMR) systems, including handheld, mobile and network technologies for automatically collecting data from utility meters, efficiently and accurately collect metering data, as compared to manual meter reading. Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) networks employing AMR technology collect additional types of data, such as interval data or logging of meter events. The additional data is used for a variety of purposes, e.g., usage profiling, time of use billing, demand forecasting, demand response, rate of flow recording, leak detection, flow monitoring, conservation enforcement, and remote shutoff.
In an AMR/AMI network, the utility meters are fully electronic with data reading, data storing, and digital packet communications capabilities. The utility meters are all linked together in a wireless LAN (local area network) configuration. In this configuration, each utility meter is a network node. Each node can communicate with other nodes directly and with a communication station of the utility provider via an access point. Some nodes may be able to communicate with more than one access point. The access points act as a gateway for the nodes in the wireless network, and transfer messages between themselves, other nodes and the communication station of the utility provider. Similarly, the communication station of the utility provider can communicate with the nodes in the wireless LAN via the access points. Access points can be passive bridges or active data routers/forwarders, depending on the type of network devices deployed and the applications. An example of an AMR/AMI network and a technique of connecting nodes thereto is found in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/732,964, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,962,101, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The introduction of an AMR/AMI network has facilitated communications between utility meters and a communication station of a utility provider, particularly with collecting usage data at the meters and reporting the collected usage data to the communication station of the utility provider. In addition, an AMR/AMI network can facilitate implementation of network management at the communication station of the utility provider, such as monitoring distribution of a commodity across the utility network, load detection and management at nodes in the utility network, and remote connection and disconnection. Anomalous events can occur in connection with the operation of the utility network. The anomalous events can be intentionally created by a utility consumer, such as by manipulating the operation of a utility meter, or occur accidentally, such as in connection with a power outage over a portion of the utility network. Detecting anomalous events in the utility network contemporaneously with the occurrence of such events can facilitate improved management and operation of the utility network.